Lizard Slayers
The Lizard Slayers (リザード・スレイヤーズ Rizādo · Sureiyāzu) are a group of three advanced war machines built by Cameron Winter to exterminate and hunt Zilla Jr.. They are used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Background The original Lizard Slayers were deployed and piloted by three hunters named Hank, Dale and Bill. After two failed attempts at defeating Godzilla, the vile Cameron Winter turned to his technology once again. He had the three Lizard Slayers created and acquired aid from the three hunters known as Dale, Hank, and Bill, infamous for their attempt to kill Godzilla during the Giant Rat invasion. With Dale piloting the first, land-based Lizard Slayer, the trio of war machines were unleashed on Godzilla after testing out their new toys on unmanned tanks. The battle raged, a battle Godzilla couldn’t win alone. The monster king tried to seek shelter, but was quickly discovered by the third, air-based robot and assaulted again. The armed forces would make an appearance and drive Godzilla off again, but with some coaxing from Cameron, another fight would become. However, thanks to H.E.A.T.’s interruption, the attack would soon be ended. With the team taking down the other two mechs, Dale’s machine was infiltrated by Nick which lead to a brief fistfight which was interrupted by Godzilla biting off the forward half of the cockpit. After the two escaped, Godzilla continued to rip apart the machine, but Cameron Winter would, once again, go free. Years later, Cameron Winter built three new identical Lizard Slayers that were also larger and stronger than their predecessors. Cameron Winter then put them in storage for later, as he felt that they would come in handy some day... Reactivation As Cameron Winter showed Emperor Tazarus around his lair he (Cameron Winter) unveiled the Lizard Slayers Mark. 2 to the Viledrode leader to not only gain his full allegiance but to prove that he would be a worthy ally. After giving out some info about the three mechs and the history on them; Emperor Tazarus was impressed and accepted the deal. The Viledrodes then took the Lizard Slayers with them for their use for combat that would come later. Hetzer and Garbage Monster were also impressed with the Lizard Slayers and couldn't wait to utilize them. The Lizard Slayers would then be used along with Garbage Monster for his attacks on Indonesia, targeting the kaiju Raban and also his attack on Malaysia; however, the final attack proved to be a backfire and badly damaged all three Lizard Slayer units. Monster Island Raid The Lizard Slayers reappeared at Monster Island where they came and targeted Zilla Jr., Nessie Jr. and KiryuGoji. Lizard Slayer II appeared first and rose up from the water, firing missiles at Nessie Jr.'s area. Nessie Jr. was hit in the neck, roaring and falling back into the water. Lizard Slayer I and Lizard Slayer III then also appeared and attacked Zilla Jr. and KiryuGoji. KiryuGoji roared, his scutes flashing as a steam-like atomic beam explodes from his mouth, firing at Lizard Slayer 3. Nessie Jr. rose up and dived down, catching Lizard Slayer II in his jaws and slamming it into the side of the shoreline. Lizard Slayer III was hit and then fired it's missiles at KiryuGoji. Meanwhile, Lizard Slayer I and Zilla Jr. got into a brawl; Lizard Slayer II rammed against Nessie Jr., only for Nessie Jr. to fire his superheated nitrogen blast at it. As Lizard Slayer III continued to shoot lasers at KiryuGoji, to which KiryuGoji then gathered a full power atomic blast in his maw, before firing it at Lizard Slayer III; Lizard Slayer III was hit by the blast, shooting it down and falling to the water, taken down. Nessie Jr. and Lizard Slayer II duked it out some more up until KiryuGoji then also swept his atomic beam at the mecha, taking down Lizard Slayer III as well. Lizard Slayer III made it's last stand and then fired it's Concussions Cannons and missiles at KiryuGoji, Nessie Jr. and Zilla Jr..Lizard Slayer III put up a tough fight, but then it was soon defeated by the combined attacks of the three kaiju's beams; causing Lizard Slayer I to be hit by all three beams, creating a massive explosion and damaging it's armor and then sent flying up and crashes down to the waters below, defeating the last Lizard Slayer. Abilities & Arsenal Lizard Slayer 1= * Missiles: Lizard Slayer I is armed with seventeen heat-seeking missiles of average strength within shoulder-mounted pods. * Machine Guns: Located on each hand and another one in its chest, the Lizard Slayer I is equipped with three Gatling Guns capable of firing out hundreds of rounds per minute. * Concussion Cannons: Mounted in the arms with the machine guns, the Lizard Slayer I is armed with concussion cannons that can deal heavy damage to whatever they hit. * Tasers: In case something gets too close, the Lizard Slayer I can fire short-range blasts of electricity from its chest. |-|Lizard Slayer 2= * Missiles: Lizard Slayer II is equipped with dozens of missiles that can also double as torpedoes when underwater. Cameron Winter stated the missiles are powerful enough to sink a fleet of battleships. * Adept Swimmer: Lizard Slayer II can travel in the water a maximum speed of 40 knots. |-|Lizard Slayer 3= * Missiles: Lizard Slayer III is armed with dozens of missiles of average strength. * Cannon: Lizard Slayer III is also equipped with a large cannon that can do a lot of damage to whatever it hits. * Lasers: Lizard Slayer III has a variety of lasers. * Flight: Lizard Slayer III can fly at Mach 6. Trivia * The Lizard Slayers might be based off the Spider-Slayers from Spider-Man. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Flying Characters Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Robots Category:Minor Villains Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju